Act of Disloyalty
'''Act of Disloyalty '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Fairland and it's 35th case of the game, also the 5th and second to last one to take place in Fairland. Plot Amber Herrera and Bruno Filipovich tried to unlock the door of Chief Vanya Bhakta's office, but they were unsuccessfull. Suddenly, they heard her screaming because someone threw a molotov cocktail through her window. Bruno and Amber tried to break the door, but panicking Daria told them that their whole station is on fire. Daria then helped Amber and Bruno to break the door. After they broke it, they found Chief Bhakta unconscious and they immediately called an ambulance. When everybody was evacuated, Bruno noticed that Ben Hathaway is not outside with others. Amber and player ran to his burning office, only to find him dead with his head bashed in. Since their precinct was burning, team had to establish a temporary base in abandoned precinct. Hearbroken Amber and player flagged 3 people as suspects, Bruno's girlfriend Avery Miller, who was at Bruno's office when the fire started, Bruno himself, who was playing video games with Ben just 20 minutes before the fire, and Daria, who didn't noticed his body while helping everybody to evacuate. After returning to precinct, Doris Holiday, wiping her tears, told the team that she knows who might have killed Ben. Doris have told them that Ben had an argument with Judge Grayson Pierre after the judge came to the precinct to talk with Chief Bhakta right before the fire started. Team interrogated Grayson, who claimed that it's nothing serious since he barely knew Ben. After investigating Ben's house, team found a reason to suspect Doris too, since a security camera caught her going to his house after the murder. A heartbroken Doris told them that she only wanted to inform Tyler Highmore about his death. Crying Amber and player returned to their temporary precinct where they found Tyler hugging Bruno and crying. Team tried to calm him down, but Tyler stormed out of the precinct, crying revenge. Since they returned there, Amber and player decided that they should have a second look on their first crime scene. There, they found a threat that Bruno wrote to Ben, but Bruno revealed that it was just a friendly joke about their video game. They've also found Daria's broken liquid nitrogen gun that was in fact accidently broken by Ben while Daria was showing him her weapons. Even though he broke her favourite gun, heartbroken Daria claimed that she would never harm Ben because of her weapons. Then, Avery came up to them and said that Tyler is planning to shoot himself. Team found Tyler in Ben's office holding a gun. Gabriel Herrera told him that they will try their best to arrest Ben's killer and that he needs to continue his life, for him, and for Ben. Tyler, in tears, put the gun down and hugged Gabriel, who brought him in his office for his own safety. The team then investigated station's break room, hoping to find more clues. They've managed to find Ben's phone with an angry text from Avery, who was angry at Ben after he accidently deleted her work for her class while repairing it. They've also found out that Ben lost Doris's car keys, and that he unintentionally angered Judge Pierre after making funny memes about him, thinking that it's just friendly and cute. After this heartbreaking investigation, the team found enough evidence to find out that Ben's killer is Doris Holiday. Upon admitting to the murder, Doris broke into tears and said that she never wanted to kill Ben. Doris revealed that she is a member of Order of Specters, but she always wanted to leave them. However, her late father threatened that her family will suffer if she tries anything. After her father died, Doris decided that she will try and leave OoS. Desperate to leave them, she decided that she will tell them some informations about VJF investigations, so that she could leave them in peace. Earlier today, Doris was on the phone with one of the senior agents, begging them to let her leave them since her heart always belonged to VJF. However, Ben overheard the conversation and screamed at Doris. She begged him to be quiet and to give her few more days to finally leave OoS, but he wouldn't listen. They started to argue and Doris ended up bashing him over the head on impulse. Then the station was set on fire and Doris had to run away for her own safety. Hearbroken Amber cuffed Doris and brought her to trial. Since Grayson was a suspect, Judge Alice Tennyson held Doris's trial where she sentenced her to 15 years in prison for Ben's murder and for leaking private VJF informations. Post-trial, Chief Bhakta returned from the hospital and wanted the team to find out who lit their precinct on fire. The team investigated Ben's office where they found Doris's phone that was sent to Tyler, who was still depressed about Ben's death. Tyler told them that he couldn't find out who was Doris talking to, but he did managed to trace the call and find out that whoever it is, they were in Venusville prison just moments before the station got lit on fire. Team then decided to visit Bruno's brother, prisoner Josip Filipovich and to ask him if he remember who visited the prison few hours ago since it could lead them to Stella. However, Josip said that he can't say anything since Anthony will eventually find out since prison has multiple OoS agents. The team decided to interrogate him in their station since it would me much safer. Josip then told them that Stella burned their station since he overheard Anthony talking with her on the phone. However, while he was talking to her, Josip noticed that Anthony is writing something down in his diary. Josip told the team that he will try to steal his diary since it will probably help them a lot. Then, the team brought him back to his prison cell. Meanwhile, Polly Hathaway wanted to organize a funeral for her brother. After helping Polly to find flowers and invitations, whole VJF, including Tyler, Avery and Polly, paid their respects to Ben and promised that they will never forget him. When everybody left, Tyler then stayed alone on the graveyard and mourned Ben in peace. After all these events, Chief Bhakta decided that Tyler will become their official tech expert since he already helped them a lot. Tyler accepted the job and promised that he will do anything to make sure that OoS pay for what they've done to Doris and all other innocent people. As for lab chief, Philip agreed to take care of the lab until a proper lab chief has been hired. When Chief Bhakta gave Tyler his official police badge, team got a call from Josip, who said that something went terribly wrong and he has to escape prison... Summary Victim: * Ben Hathaway (found bashed over the head in his lab). Murder Weapon: * Fire Extinguisher Killer: * Doris Holiday Suspects AMillerVC35.png|Avery Miller BFilipovichVC35.png|Bruno Filipovich. DLynnVC35.png|Daria Lynn GPierreVC35.png|Grayson Pierre DHolidayVC35.png|Doris Holiday Quasi-suspect(s) JFilipovichVC35.png|Josip Filipovich PHathawayVC35.png|Polly Hathaway Killer's Profile * The killer is left-handed. * The killer uses anti-aging cream. * The killer takes painkillers. * The killer is female. * The killer has red hair. Crime Scenes